As Told by Nate  Memoirs of an Angry Bunny
by homeinholmes
Summary: The life and times of the Homonculi as children through the eyes of a stuffed bunny, named Nate, who is constantly taught to look at the world with a negative aspect.
1. Chapter 1

My day started out as usual. I sat in my box upon my shelf, waiting for a small child to come by and pick me from my shelf and buy me. The store manager came in and opened the place up for business. Not only but an hour later did a small girl with large, round glasses upon her face and a purple dress with lace on the end and her mother, short but intimidating, pick me from my shelf and bring me to the store counter.

They bought me, of course. The small girl proceeded to open my box and I smelt, for the first time, the fresh air and the dull scent of the girl's recently washed hair.

She stared blankly at me. I could not even begin to think what was going through her mind. She thought, rather carefully, as if she were just given a hard math problem to solve. Then, after minutes of this careful thought, she said, "I think I will… You are Nate." She continued, silently, and told me her name. It is Lust.

"I can deal with this," I thought.

On the ride home, she cradled me. No. She constricted me in her arms as she chuckled in that childish way that all children do, but with a slight hint of mischief and evil in it. Of course, her mother did not hear it for Lust was laughing under her breath. This is when I started to fear for my own safety. When we arrived at my new home, Lust brought me inside to her room, which I thought was going to be quite pleasant and bright. In fact, her room was dark and gloomy; all the shades drawn close and black sheets on her bed.

My mind drifted. But it soon came back to the land of reality and the grim place that is Lust's room. I saw her staring at me, blankly, with a hint of devilish fervor in her eyes. Time seemed to be going by ever so slowly.

She approached me, slowly. I heard my plastic heart tremble in the pits of my stuffing. She picked me up by my left ear. She then used her other hand to grab me by my body. I felt a slight pulling sensation as she began to grab me.

The next thing I know, my left ear, and all of its stuffing are limply lying on the floor. She then rips off my right arm and reaches inside me, to my center, pulls out my plastic heart and drops it on the floor. She slowly hops out of her room and returns with a box of matches.

She lights a match and puts it to my heart; it starts to melt.

"Now, you are as heartless as I am. You will now share in the pain that is my life," Lust proclaimed.

At that moment her mother entered the room and scolded her for taking the matches out of the kitchen. Dante is, Lust told me, the name of her mother. She picked me up and my unattached extremities and brought me to her room. She repaired me.

I felt more loved by Dante than I did by Lust. I knew that I was going to have to get used to it. "You aren't the first to be decimated like this," Dante told me. "However you are the first to survive this preliminary harassment."

The day ended with me fearing for my artificial life. I lay in her arms, as she prevented me from attempting to escape. I could not even fathom what would happen the next day, or even beyond that. Oh, Ishbala, what will happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Day number two of my love. Actually, I mean torture! It began with Lust waking up to the sound of the beeping drone of her alarm clock. She then proceeded to drag me by my ill-repaired left ear.

Lust really doesn't like her stuffed animals.

She dragged me down the stairs. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. I hit each one harder and harder. The more that I hit them the more I hurt.

Dante offered Lust some breakfast. Lust, being self-conscience, refused. So, Dante asked Lust to go get ready for school. Lust obeyed. She dressed in what her mother always wanted her to wear: a deep purple dress, lace at the bottom, and her large rimmed glasses. However, she did not, I noticed, put on her training bra that was tidily placed on her bed by her mother.

"Put it on," I said. This was the first time I had ever spoken to Lust, but she had not been as shocked as I had thought she would have been. She seemed, oddly, alright with it.

"No, it symbolizes female oppression," she said calmly. This is when I came to realize just how blunt and straightforward about her views.

"You aren't surprised the I can SPEAK?" I exclaimed.

"No, I have had other stuffed toys speak to me before. At first I thought that it was just in my head, but then I realized that all stuffed animals could talk when Gluttony heard one of them talking."

"Who's Gluttony?"

"Oh, don't worry. You will meet him today."

So, off I went with Lust to school. She continued to drag me by my left ear. Oh, how it hurt.

She stopped at the front gate of the school. Stared at it, as if debating whether or not she wanted to skip out on school or not. However, she did continue into the school.

On our way in we ran into a rather… strange individual. He seemed like he _wanted_ to be a gangster, but in no way was one. His clothes were overly sized and he tripped on, what seemed to be, his father's necklace, which was far too big for his small frame.

"Is that Gluttony?" I asked as quietly as I could, with the fear of being heard by people around.

"No. Hi, Greed," she said. As Greed tried, like the jerk that he is, to trip Lust and take me from her, Lust's fingernail did something… supernatural. They extended quickly and viciously towards the young "gangster," Greed. However, the nails stopped within millimeters of his throat. He quickly retreated into the school. Lust's nail suddenly retracted back to her hand.

"How did you do that?" I exclaimed.

"You will learn. But, as for now, I must go into this prison that this male led, female oppressing government likes to call 'school.'"

So, she entered the school, walked into her classroom, and sat down, prepared to learn (As if she was going to). I sat at the base of her chair with my left ear crushed beneath the round, metal foot of her chair.

"Today is going to be a long day," I grumbled under my breath.


End file.
